


Draco's logic

by supermerlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Logic, M/M, Wizards using it, that's odd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermerlocked/pseuds/supermerlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco wasn't his fathers son in the way we thought him to be. What if Draco used his own brain for logic instead of just listening to one of his fathers many lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's logic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of frustration due to reading many fics that made Draco either sound like an incompetent twat or an up and coming Tom riddle. I don't know how often I will update this. So if any one wants to adopt it they are welcome just ask first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> begining

Draco Malfoy was a rather average boy in appearance, not in looks no he was always rather cute. What I mean is his acting with others was mostly average for the son of a pureblood bigot. He said derogatory terms ,sneered at people his father thought of as lessers. On the inside his personality was rather different . In his younger years he was a sheep who fully believed in his father's bigotry. However his internal beliefs all changed on his seventh birthday. June fifth of 1987 was a sunny day, Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father was discussing more like lecturing his son on why he should always strive to be the best. From this topic he made an example with quidditch and how to use his skills to his advantage. Quidditch was and still is the favored wizarding and witching world sport. I say wizarding and witching not magicals favorite sport because ,giants could not fit on brooms and ,the ministry of magic or MoM outlawed magical creatures to play any sort of professional sport. lucius lectured "Use your skill to show yourself as the better in the sport and then use your intellect to grind them into the in school". The school Lucius in question was Durmstrang, a all boys academy in Bulgaria for pure-blood wizards. At this point in the conversation lucias wife one Narcissa Malfoy had a deep frown on her face. This expression like any other was not common on her face because showing emotions so blatantly was frowned upon in the upper class wizarding society. This was due to the fact that many would manipulate others for their own gain readily if one's cards were clearly displayed to the others players in this social game of strategy and wits called life. When Lucius saw this expression on his partners face he to frowned and asked  
"What is wrong Narcissa, you look troubled"  
Let it be said that Lucius was not a loving man by any Means. He was cold calculating and ruthless anyone even his own family.  
"I thought Draco would be going to Hogwarts school like we did" she queried.

Needless to say that fight was the biggest yet that Draco had witnessed. Although later he in life he saw much large ones, the one sentence his sire said to him afterwards would impact him the most.


End file.
